Elements (Series)/Season One
This is Season one of Elements. Life in StormClan is good for the four apprentices, Airpaw, Waterpaw, Firepaw and Earthpaw. With their mentors to guide them, they are sure to become fantastic Warriors. But suddenly, darkness strikes, and the sun goes out. StarClan has sent a warning to these young cats, but will they make it? The fate of StormClan rests in their paws. The characters in the Clan are based off actual wikians (see below). Episodes There will be 13 episodes in the series, with the finale having four parts. Each episode is dedicated to one of my closest friends. The Chase - (dedicated to Robo) Airpaw has everything: a loving mother, the best fighter in the Clan for a father, and a truely great destiny. But is her life all that it seems? Rainfall- (dedicated to Tangle) Waterpaw has never know who his parents were. He and his sister, Summerpaw, were found alone in StormClan territory. It has never bothered him, not knowing who his parents were, but is that all about to change? Acidus Futuro -(dedicated to Firestar) Earthpaw can see the future. She has seen the Dark cats come, seen them rise. But is it true, or is her vision bleak? Cold Blue-(dedicated to Rainy) Firepaw has lived an ordinary life. But when he, Airpaw and Waterpaw visit the DarkClan cats, things are about to get ugly. Slipping Stream-(dedicated to Lilly) Airpaw is confused and paranoid as the DarkClan cats settle into their life in the clearing. And something is about to arrive in her life that she never expected....... Halfway-(dediacted to Strikeh)'' ''When Waterpaw visits Redpoison, he doesn't expect much. But more is revealed than he ever expected... Thunderstorm-(dedicated to Fork) Earthpaw is happy....But when a giant storm arrives, so does Echo. He gives the Elements an offer. But is he really dedicated to StormClan, or does his heart lie with DarkClan? The Unknown-(dedicated to Feather) As tensions rise between Earthpaw and Firepaw, Echo takes his chance. Could the Elements be defeated? Lights-(dedicated to Arti) The big battle is on the horizon..And Airpaw thinks that there is nothing she can do to stop it. Unless she has a lethal weapon.. Superior-(dedicated to Darky) After a meeting with Deathstar goes horribly wrong, the Elements soon find even more challenges coming their way, in the form of Echo... Breaking The Shadows-(dedicated to Red) Tensions are rising, as Earthpaw realises the battle is just round the corner and comes face to face with her enemy. When The Sun Rises-(dedicated to Mossy) In the penultimate episode, things get gritty as a cat close to Firepaw is mercilessly killed, and the battle begins. The Dreamer-(dedicated to Zaffie) Split into four parts, the finale sees loss and hope. Who will win the final showdown? The Elements may never see tomorrow... Characters Anyone who responds to my blog will have the chance to star in the show! (Or just ask via my talk page) Earthpaw-brown tabby she-cat with strange purple eyes. Waterpaw-black and white tom with yellow eyes. Firepaw-broad ginger tom with striking blue eyes Airpaw-green eyed she-cat with long white fur Darkfoot-black tom, Airpaw's father Appleblossom-gorgeous golden furred she-cat Featherstar-brown tabby tom, the clan leader Tornclaw-massive red tom with a white tail tip Snowstripe- White she-cat with azure blue eyes Secretwish- Black and white she cat with green eyes Thunderblaze-red and gold tom with blue eyes Lionstripe- large ginger tom with yellow eyes. Icepaw- white tom with blue eyes Spiderpaw- light grey tom with blue eyes Ivyfleet-, pure white she-cat with large, silver tabby patches and blue eyes. Vanillafrost- long furred pale cream she-cat with white patches Echo-strange cat with fur and eyes that change colour according to his surroundings. Natural fur colour is dark black Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics Category:Elements (Series) Category:WFW 1